1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera support assembly and finds particular application to the support of a television broadcast camera.
2. Description of Prior Art
The balance of a camera, such as a television broadcast camera, is of increasing significance due to the dramatic reduction in space and weight required for the electronic components of the camera. In the past, the housing required for the electronics of a television broadcadt camera was large enough to balance the camera lens. The center of gravity of such a camera can be identified in relation to a specific point on the camera casing. An attachment mechanism can be readily provided at that location for connecting the camera to a tripod or other supporting device. The reduction in space required for the electronic components of a television broadcast camera has resulted in such cameras having insufficient weight to balance the lens. With this arrangement the center of gravity of the camera plus lens may be very close to the point of connection between the lens and camera. A major problem also is the bending loads which are applied to the connection between the lens and camera.